El Guerrero Saiyajin De Yermo Capital (EN PAUSA)
by DarkRock
Summary: Un bebe Saiyajin de clase baja es enviado a la tierra en el año 757, pero una grieta dimensional atrapa su nave enviándolo a un universo paralelo al suyo, aunque con el mismo destino, solo que es otra tierra que fue devastada por una guerra nuclear, pero en dicho lugar han pasado 182 años desde esa fatídica guerra. ¿Que misión tendrá el Saiyajin? OcxAmataxFem Trotamundos Solitario.
1. Nota Del Autor

Hola a todos los lectores que lean esta historia, esta vez es un Cruce entre **Dragon Ball Z** y **Fallout 3 [Creo que es la única historia que hay en FanFiction sobre esta clase de cruce… hasta el momento, por lo que estoy muy orgulloso de eso.],** los personajes principales de esta historia son **DarkRock** **[Es un personaje Oc inventado y creado por mí, que representa al universo de Dragon Ball Z/GT/Super/Películas, tanto como Xenoverse y otros juegos, obviamente es un Guerrero Saiyajin de clase baja.]** y la **Trotamundos Solitario [En esta historia decidí que la Trotamundos Solitario será mujer con el nombre Tomoe, el cual elegí también, porque le queda bastante bien.]**. Mas adelante va a ver conexiones entre **Dragon Ball Z** , **Dragon Ball GT** y **Dragon Ball Super,** todo los demás **…** obvio si ustedes quieren puedo hasta agregar en un futuro cercano algún personaje de dicho anime y manga. También habrá mucho romance **[Por eso es clasificación M… Jeje XD**. **],** misterio, aventura, asesinato o crimen, drama, ciencia ficción, etc.


	2. Capitulo 1: La Nave Que Se Estrello

"Personajes Hablando"

"Personajes Pensando"

Ataques

" **Monstruos Hablando"**

" **Monstruos Pensando"**

" **Persona Enmascarada Mala Hablando"**

" **Persona Enmascarada Mala Pensando"**

 **Lugares**

 **Salto De Tiempo**

 **(Expresiones De Personajes)**

 **{Efectos Especiales}**

 **["Personajes Hablándose Para Si Mismos"]**

 **[Autor Hablando]**

 **[Me inspiré en hacer esta gran historia por un Cruce entre Halo y Fallout que leí ya hace bastante tiempo, por lo que decidí hacer mi propio cruce entre Dragon Ball y Fallout 3, y hasta creo que sería el primero en escribir y subir esta clase de cruce, pero volviendo a la breve explicación voy a utilizar como mi personaje principal a un Guerrero Saiyajin de clase baja… los poderes y técnicas las va aprender a medida que pasa el tiempo, o díganme en los comentarios que prefieren sobre ello.]**

 **[El nombre de mi personaje principal va a hacer DarkRock (Oc), lo elegí porque le queda como a alguien misterioso y peligroso… por supuesto también tiene un nombre Saiyajin de nacimiento, pero este lo sabrán más adelante en la historia, por ahora los dejare con la intriga XD. Las habilidades, extras y el sistema Special del Guerrero Saiyajin lo pondré en el capítulo 2.]**

 **[Respecto al Trotamundos Solitario, o debería decir en este caso la Trotamundos Solitaria, si decidí que sea mujer, porque en el futuro va a encajar perfectamente con el personaje principal DarkRock, ya que tiene un papel fundamental en esta gran historia. Su nombre es Tomoe, el cual también se lo elegí, porque le queda perfecto. Las habilidades, extras y el sistema Special de Tomoe, al igual que DarkRock lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo… al menos el sistema Special jeje.]**

 **[Creo que eso sería todo por ahora, a medida que avance la historia se explicaran cosas nuevas, porque no quiero quemar el principio todavía XD, sin nada más que decir empecemos con este gran cruce entre Dragon Ball Z y Fallout 3…]**

 **Historia**

 **[Universo Fallout]**

 **La guerra. La guerra no cambia nunca.**

 **Desde los albores de la humanidad, cuando nuestros antepasados descubrieron que podían matar con rocas y huesos, se ha derramado sangre en nombre de Dios, de la justicia, o simplemente de la rabia psicótica.**

 **Los romanos emprendieron la guerra para reunir esclavos y riquezas. España construyó un imperio de su lujuria por el oro y el territorio. Hitler convirtió a Alemania en una superpotencia económica. En el siglo XXI, todavía se libraba la guerra por los recursos que podrían adquirirse. Sólo que esta vez, los botines de guerra eran también sus armas: petróleo y uranio. Para estos recursos, China invadiría Alaska, Estados Unidos anexaría Canadá, y la Comunidad Europea se disolvería en disputas… disputas entre estados y naciones, en otras palabras, Guerras Civiles entre ellos mismos, empeñados en controlar los últimos recursos restantes en la Tierra.**

 **Muchos horrores y crímenes habían ocurrido a lo largo de la historia, pero pocos coincidían con los actos desesperados y violentos que las naciones cometerían en el nombre de todo lo que pudieran reclamar por sí mismos. Algunas almas optimistas pensaban que las guerras por estos recursos serían el punto de inflexión para la humanidad, el crisol que forjaría un futuro de paz. Después de todo, ¿cómo podrían empeorar las cosas?**

 **Ellos estaban equivocados.**

 **El fin del mundo se produjo casi como lo habíamos predicho: demasiados humanos, no hay suficiente espacio o recursos para todos. Los detalles son triviales e inútiles, las razones, como siempre, eran puramente humanas. En el año 2077, después de milenios de conflictos armados, la naturaleza destructiva del hombre no pudo sostenerse más. En apenas 2 horas, la Tierra estaba casi limpia de vida… no solamente humana, ya que esa gran limpieza afecto a toda la vida en la tierra, una chispa atómica golpeada por las manos humanas que rápidamente se desbordaron del control humano. Lanzas de energía nuclear llovieron de los cielos y el mundo se sumergió en un abismo de fuego y radioactividad nuclear. Los continentes fueron tragados en llamas y cayeron bajo los océanos hirviendo. La humanidad estaba casi extinguida, sus espíritus formaban parte de la radiación de fondo que cubría la tierra.**

 **Pero no era, como algunos habían predicho, el fin del mundo. En cambio, el apocalipsis fue simplemente el prólogo de otro capítulo sangriento de la historia de la humanidad.**

 **Porque el hombre había logrado destruir el mundo, ¿pero la guerra? La guerra no cambia nunca.**

 **La capital de los Estados Unidos de América, Washington DC, fue antes de la guerra un ejemplo brillante de la sociedad. Pero en las primeras horas de la Gran Guerra, o la Tercera Guerra Mundial que ese era su nombre en realidad, se redujo a una cáscara hueca y radioactiva de su antiguo yo. La tierra estaba saturada por las lluvias de innumerables bombas nucleares, envenenando su tierra y sus aguas. Los monumentos de los momentos más grandes e inspiradores de la historia de Estados Unidos fueron perdidos o marcados para siempre. El asiento del gobierno americano fue casi completamente aniquilado, y durante 2 siglos las ruinas de DC quedaron abandonadas, blanqueadas por el sol y cubierto de cenizas.**

 **Para la gente de lo que ahora es el Yermo Capital, la vida es puro sufrimiento. Los asaltantes, los mutantes y los animales salvajes escogen a los que se alejan de las regiones seguras de las pocas civilizaciones que han surgido de las cenizas. La comida y el agua limpia son productos básicos que las personas luchan y mueren todos los días tratando de buscarlos por todo el Yermo Capital. Una raza de hombres monstruosos, los súper mutantes, se alimentan de seres humanos implacablemente, capturándolos y llevándolos a lugares desconocidos. Son pocos los que son capaces de combatir esta gran amenaza.**

 **La Hermandad del Acero, dirigida por el simpático y noble Elder Owyn Lyons, ha luchado para proteger a la gente de Yermo Capital durante más de 20 años. Estos caballeros y paladines, vestidos con armaduras de poder, y manejando armas tecnológicamente avanzadas, atacan a la amenaza súper mutante desde su centro de mando: la Ciudadela, ubicada dentro de las ruinas del Pentágono.**

 **Pero sus esfuerzos, aunque nobles, han tenido poco éxito. Una parte de su propia clase, insatisfecha con las elecciones del Elder Lyons, se separó de la Hermandad, eligiendo en su lugar centrarse en los objetivos originales de la Hermandad de estar en la región: la adquisición de tecnología avanzada antes de la guerra. Estos soldados Proscritos, como los soldados leales a Lyons los etiquetaron, se han establecido en el Fuerte Independencia. Buscando ferozmente tecnología en las ruinas de DC, sin tener en cuenta nada (y nadie) como una pérdida de tiempo.**

 **Los brutales súper mutantes, de origen y número desconocido, han planteado una amenaza constante para todos los que habitan el Yermo Capital. Durante años, han sido las pesadillas de aquellos que cazan, y también han invadido las ruinas de DC. Estos Meta humanos grandes e ininteligentes, acompañados de sus abominaciones mutadas han librado una guerra sin fin por el control sobre el Yermo Capital. No han tenido éxito… Todavía.**

 **La Capital del Yermo, como tantos otros lugares, es el hogar de un conflicto interminable. Y, sin embargo, debajo de su suelo inerte y ensangrentado, se cuenta una historia diferente. En los primeros días, miles de personas lograron salvarse de los horrores del holocausto al refugiarse en enormes Bunkers subterráneos conocidos como refugios. Pero cuando los habitantes de los refugios salieron a la superficie, lo único con lo que se encontraron fue con el infierno del Yermo. Sus habitantes se establecieron a través de las ruinas del viejo mundo para construir nuevas sociedades, establecer nuevas aldeas y formar nuevas tribus.**

 **Todos, excepto para los habitantes del refugio 101, escondido en el centro de la Capital del Yermo. Porque en aquel día fatídico, cuando el fuego llovía desde el cielo, la enorme puerta de acero del refugio 101 se cerró y nadie volvió a abrirla.**

 **A lo largo de sus corredores de acero, se puede ver y oír la propaganda de su Supervisor en todos los controles. Fue aquí donde naciste y aquí morirás.**

 **Porque nadie entrará jamás en el refugio 101... y ni tampoco saldrá.**

 **[Prologo]**

 ***Jefferson Memorial* [Sala De Partos]**

El sonido monótono del cardiómetro fue interrumpido por los llantos de la recién nacida. La niña abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver por primera vez un extraño nuevo mundo. Elevándose sobre ella, la niña podía distinguir la silueta del primer ser humano que había visto en su corta vida, el hombre que la estaba cargando, el Doctor **James** un hombre caucásico de pelo negro y ojos color avellana, tiene **32** años y padre de la niña que cargaba en sus brazos. Y también sus ojos curiosos vieron a una mujer con rasgos asiáticos y pelo gris oscuro, y ojos color marrón oscuro, tiene **29** años, si estamos describiendo a la Doctora **Madison Li** , ella estaba ayudando en el parto.

 **James** : **"¡** Hola, pequeño **!"** Saludo con una sonrisa bajo su barbijo. **"** Soy tu papi. Ahora, vamos a ver si eres un niño o una niña **."** Dijo con ternura al bebe que carga con suavidad en sus brazos. **"¿** Es una niña **? ¡** Es una niña **! ¡** Tenemos una hija, **Catherine! ¡** Una niña preciosa y sana **!"** Dijo en voz alta totalmente feliz para luego mirar hacia su esposa enseñándole a la niña.

 **Catherine** : **"** Oh **…** oh, James lo hemos conseguido **…** una hija **…** nuestra hijita **..."** Murmuro débilmente con una sonrisa a su marido, debido al esfuerzo que hizo durante el parto. La mujer es afroamericana con pelo blanco que a pesar de que tiene **30** años la hace lucir con mayor edad y su color de ojos son negros.

 **James** : **"** Tienes ante ti un futuro brillante, tesoro **[Moviendo sus dedos para llamar la atención de su hijo, cosa que consiguió porque ella se la quedo mirando fijamente.].** De eso no hay duda **…"** Comento observando a su hija recién nacida con orgullo. **"¡** Que preciosidad **!** Eh, hola… soy papa, chiquitina. Pa-pa. **[Deteniendo sus acciones, porque recordó algo muy importante.]** Tendremos que ponerte un nombre **¿** No **?** **[Pausa]** Tu madre y yo hemos estado pensando desde hace tiempo. **¿** Qué te parece **Tomoe?"** Pregunto a su hija recibiendo una risa de alegría de parte de ella, cosa que le pareció un **"** Si **"** para **James**. **"** Me parece un buen nombre, **¿** no crees **?** Sí, señor, te pega **."** Dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo con la elección del nombre de su hija.

Un zumbido mecánico alertó a **James** sobre una pequeña pantalla colgada del techo.

 **James** : **"¡** Ah, parece que ya han terminado la proyección de genes **!** Con esto podremos ver cómo te verás cuando tengas **19** años. **¿** Por qué exactamente **19** años **?** no tengo ni idea, pero sospecho que algo significativo pasará alrededor en ese entonces. De todos modos, veamos cómo serás con **19** años tesoro **."** Dijo dándose vuelta para mirar la pequeña pantalla que tiene detrás suyo, **Madison** siguió el ejemplo de este para observar fijamente la pantalla, mientras que **Catherine** bueno ella decidió aprovechar el momento para cerrar los ojos un momento por el agotamiento que tuvo que hacer durante el parto.

 **Nombre** : Tomoe.

 **Edad** : **19** años.

 **Raza** : Hispánica.

 **Rostro** : Predeterminado: **10.**

 **#** Personalizar.

*Forma General Fino **/** Ligero.

*Frente Pequeña **/** Baja **/** Atrás.

*Ojos Abajo **/** Grandes **/** Separados.

*Boca Pequeña

*Tono Claro.

 ***** Color De Ojos Oscuros.

 **Pelo** : ***** Peinado Low Ride **[Nota Del Autor: Este peinado no viene con el juego original, es un Mod que descargue para mi Fallout 3].**

 ***Color De Pelo** :Negro.

 **James** : **"** Me encantan estas cosas **[Refiriéndose al monitor por la alta tecnología con la que estaba compuesta.],** vas a parecerte mucho a tu padre **."** Opino el doctor con mucho orgullo. **"** Incluso te muestra el corte de pelo exacto que el sujeto tendrá en ese momento **…"** Murmuro sorprendido por lo que podía predecir dicho aparato. **"¡** Hey **Catherine! [Llamando la atención de su esposa que esta débilmente abrió sus ojos para empezar a mirar a su esposo]** **¡** Mira **!** **¡** Así será nuestra hija en el futuro **!"** Señalo a la pantalla en donde aparecía una adolescente de **19** años, **Catherine** miro hacia la pantalla.

 **Catherine** : **"** Ohhh **…** que guapa **…** como su papa **…** ja, ja, ja **…"** Contesto débilmente con una sonrisa muy feliz, mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos. Mientras tanto **Madison** veía todo esto con **2** sentimientos muy dolorosos en su corazón **…** el primero es que miraba con mucha tristeza a **James** porque una vez **…** mejor dicho desde la primera vez que lo vio hace unos años atrás se enamoró profundamente de él, pero todo cambio cuando **James** y **Catherine** se conocieron porque desde ese día tuvo que renunciar a él, ya que sabía muy bien que **James** no la amaba **…** y el segundo sentimiento son celos por la niña que James sostiene en sus brazos, porque le habría gustado que esa niña fuera suya y de **James…**

 **James** : **"** Cariño, el mundo es muy grande y hay gente de todo tipo. **¿** Qué me dices de ti **?** **¿** Qué clase de persona te gustaría ser **?"** Pregunto mirando fijamente a su hija que está al borde de dormirse una sienta, pero la niña no podía dormirse debido a que presintió que algo muy malo estaba por pasarle a su madre, por lo que se inquietó en los brazos de su padre.

De repente, la plácida monotonía del cardiómetro se intensificó.

 **Catherine** : **"¿James?** **James… [Sacando a James de su pequeña charla con su hija.]** Algo **…** **[James se dio la vuelta para observar a su esposa que se agarró su corazón con una expresión de dolor.]** algo va **…"** Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque cayo en la inconciencia, dejando en un shock temporal a **James** y su colega **Madison**.

 **Catherine** : **"¿Catherine?"** Llamo el doctor a su esposa con mucho miedo. Entregando la niña a su colega, la Doctora **Li** , **James** se precipitó hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposa muy preocupado por la salud de ella. **"¡Catherine! [Cuando vio cual es el problema entro en pánico]** **¡** Tiene un paro cardiaco **!** **¡** Inicien compresiones **! ¡** Salven al bebe **! [Dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su colega de trabajo]** **¡** Vamos **!** **¡** Deprisa **!"** Ordeno a la Doctora **Li** que al escuchar el grito de su colega pudo salir de su pequeño shock.

 **Madison** : **"** Si, **James…"** Susurro la Doctora llevándose la criatura en sus brazos fuera de la zona de partos, tratando de calmarla ya que había empezado a llorar al sentir que su madre se estaba muriendo.

 **James** : **"** Uno, mil. Dos, mil **…** **¡** Vamos **!** **¡** Espera, **Catherine!** Un momento por favor no nos dejes solos **…"** Suplico sacando el desfibrilador para reestablecer el ritmo cardiaco de su esposa.

De repente hubo un cegador relámpago blanco.

 **Dos Mes Después**

 ***Jefferson Memorial* [Entrada Principal]**

 **Madison** : **"** P-Pero **James** **¡** No puedes irte así sin más y dejarnos solos con este gran proyecto **!"** Grito a su compañero de trabajo que se había preparado para irse del lugar con su hija de **2** mes de vida durmiendo en sus brazos, mientras que detrás suyo estaban los demás miembros del Proyecto Pureza que no habían dicho ningún comentario al respecto, debido a que no querían caer en fuego cruzado con su compañera **Madison**.

 **James** : **"** Lo siento **Madison** **[Mirando con tristeza a la doctora la cual estaba llorando por la salida de James],** pero tengo que hacerlo no puedo quedarme en este lugar, tengo a mi hija a que tengo que criar **."** Dijo mostrándole a la niña que tiene en sus brazos, la cual dormía profundamente a pesar de los gritos de la Doctora **Li**.

 **Madison** : **"** Y **¿** el **Proyecto Pureza,** **James?** era el sueño de **Catherine** y todos nosotros, no puedes abandonarlo. **"** Comento tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a **James** porque sin él, todo el proyecto se vendría abajo.

 **James** : **"Madison… [Tratando de controlar sus emociones]** tu sabes que **Catherine** ya no está viva entre nosotros **…** y yo sin ella no puedo seguir con este proyecto **…** pero lo menos que puedo hacer en este momento es criar a mi hija y darle una vida mejor **…"** Susurro aguantándose las lágrimas que estaban por salir en sus ojos al recordar a su esposa.

La Doctora **Madison** no dijo nada a las palabras de **James,** porque sabe en lo más profundo de su ser que cada palabra que dijo **James** es totalmente cierta. Los demás miembros del **Proyecto Pureza** todavía seguían callados, pero le daban la razón a **James** por más que no les gustara como sonara que uno de sus científicos abandonara el proyecto, menos a un ingeniero llamado **Daniel Agincourt** el cual desde que conoció a **James** nunca le cayó bien y ver como estaba la Doctora **Li** por ese tipo le produjo mucha ira **...** pero al igual que los demás no hizo nada.

 **James** : **"** Adiós **Madison** y lo siento **…"** Dijo empezando a irse hacia la carretera que llevaba a **Rivet City,** acompañado de la **Paladín Estrella Cross** que es su guardaespaldas personal temporal, ella se encarga de la protección de **James** y su **Tomoe,** hasta el momento **Cross** no había hecho ningún comentario ya que ese tema no le incumbe a ella. Cuando ellos llegaron a una distancia segura **James** decidió parar por un momento y ver como estaba su hija en sus brazos, dio un suspiro que todavía seguía durmiendo después del escándalo que había pasado en **Jefferson Memorial**. **"** Solo somos tú y yo **¿** eh **?,** tu y yo tesoro **…** pero no pasa nada **."** Tranquilizo con una sonrisa algo triste, porque le encantaría que su esposa estuviera con ellos en este momento. Para luego seguir su camino hacia **Rivet City.**

 **Nueve Meses Y Medio Después**

 ***Megatón* [Bar De Moriarty]**

 **James** pensaba profundamente donde podía encontrar trabajo de doctor en **Megatón** no podía ya que había un doctor en la ciudad y él no era esa clase de persona de quitarle el puesto de trabajo a otra, mientras que en sus brazos acunaba a su hija **Tomoe** que estaba por cumplir el añito, solo le quedaba un mes. **Cross** estaba sentada en un banco en la barra del bar tomándose un **Whisky** **Escoces** metida en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que **Moriarty** se acercó a **James** con una extraña sonrisa.

 **Colin Moriarty** : **"James** , **James** ¿Todavía no consigues trabajo **?"** Pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa burlona.

 **James** : **"** No molestes **Moriarty."** Gruño al dueño del bar que este estaba por responderle con otra pregunta burlona, pero fue interrumpido por un sujeto con un mono azul y amarillo que tiene el número **101** en su espalda, que entro acompañado de otro tipo con una armadura de seguridad y un casco anti disturbios, este también tiene el número **101** en su espalda. Ambos entraron como si nada por la puerta del bar llamando la atención de todos. Hasta que todos fueron sacados de su mini shock por el hombre del mono **101** que empezó a hacer una pregunta, y esa pregunta lo dejo sin habla temporal a **James,** porque sabía perfectamente que esas **2** personas pertenecían a un refugio subterráneo que se construyó antes de la gran guerra.

 **¿?** : **"¿** Hay alguien en este lugar que sea doctor **?"** Pregunto en voz alta el tipo con el número **101** en la espalda, observando a cada persona que había en el bar. **James** al escuchar esta pregunta saltaba de alegría mentalmente porque es la oportunidad de su vida y por fin podría darle una vida mejor a su hija **Tomoe**. Por lo que se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

 **James** : **"** Si, yo soy doctor señor. **"** Dijo levantando su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía a su hija. Todas las miradas de los que estaban dentro del bar estaban puestas en **James** , pero él no les dio importancia. El oficial de seguridad hablo esta vez.

 **¿?** : **"** Tu **[Señalando a James],** ven para acá muchacho. **"** Ordeno el oficial anti disturbios con el número **101,** que parece que tiene alrededorde **50** años. **James** obedeció al oficial empezando a caminar hacia ellos hasta quedar frente a ellos.

 **¿?** : **"** Bien entonces vamos. **"** Dijo el hombre con el mono del refugio **101** que parecía tener la misma edad que **James**

 **James** : **"** Espere **… [Llamando la atención del oficial y el tipo del mono 101]** ella viene conmigo **[Señalando a la Paladín Estrella Cross]** se encarga de la protección de mi hija y yo **… [Viendo que el hombre del mono estrecho los ojos, rápidamente decidió agregarle algo más]** solo nos protegerá temporalmente señor. **"** Explico mostrando a su hija que lleva en sus brazos, que tanto el oficial como el hombre con el mono se habían dado cuanta por primera vez de la niña que tiene **James** en sus brazos, por lo que asintieron con la cabeza al doctor para que la **Paladín** los acompañara.

 **¿?** : **"** Esta bien, ella también puede venir… pero solo es temporal Doctor **…"** Pero el hombre del mono se detuvo en seco al no saber el nombre del doctor, por lo que solo con el silencio dio a entender a **James** que pedía su nombre.

 **James** : **"James** , señor, soy el Doctor **James."** Contesto al hombre del mono que parecía que estaba al mando de la búsqueda de un doctor y el líder con poder porque el oficial no se oponía a nada de lo que el tipo del mono **101** aceptaba.

 **¿?** : **"** Bueno Doctor **James** , sígame tenemos que hablar de unas cuantas cosas **."** Dijo abriendo la puerta del bar empezando a irse del bar de **Moriarty** seguido del oficial que lo acompañaba y también de **James** y la **Paladín Cross**. Pero antes de irse **James** le saco el dedo medio a **Moriarty** que hizo que el dueño del bar hirviera de rabia, pero no hizo nada para responderle.

 ***10 Minutos Después* [El Farol De Latón]**

 **James** y la **Paladín Cross** estaban sentados comiendo tranquilamente un plato de comida, mientras que el oficial y el tipo del mono miraban hacia ellos con algo de asco porque esa comida se veía a simple vista vencida y radiactiva.

 **¿?** : "Bueno Doctor **James… [Llamando la atención al antiguo científico del Proyecto Pureza]** mi nombre es **Alphonse Almodovar…** soy el Supervisor del Refugio **101."** Dijo con orgullo dejando en shock a **James** y en menos magnitud a la Paladín **Cross** que dejo de comer su comida para empezar a observar a dicho Supervisor del Refugio **101**.

 **James** : **"** Es un gusto señor Supervisor **…"** Dijo llevando su mano derecha hacia el Supervisor para estrecharla.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Preferiría estrechar su mano en otro momento Doctor **James… [James al escuchar esto saco su mano con el ceño fruncido por la manera de ser de este tipo]** pero cambiando de tema, esta pregunta tal vez suena algo tonta, pero mi deber como supervisor del refugio **101** tengo que hacerla de todos modos **… [James asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con el Supervisor]** dígame Doctor **James** **¿** usted es apto para atender a un paciente que necesite cuidados médicos **?"** Pregunto seriamente observando a **James** esperando tranquilamente una respuesta de él.

 **James** : **"** Si, señor supervisor, además soy un ex científico. **"** Respondió algo triste por recordar que abandono el proyecto pureza dejando a **Madison** atrás encargándose de todo, pero luego al recordar que lo hizo por su hija sonrió porque sabía que merecía la pena y más importante que ese proyecto.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Los detalles los discutiremos con tranquilidad después **James** , solo me interesa que usted sea un Doctor que cumpla con mis exigencias y pedidos… ya que necesitamos un nuevo Doctor en el Refugio **101** y al parecer usted cumple con todo eso Doctor **James."** Termino de hablar con sus manos entre lazadas.

 **James** : **"** Solo tengo un pedido señor Supervisor. **"** Dijo muy serio el ex científico.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Y, **¿** de qué pedido se trata Doctor **James?"** Pregunto con una ceja levantada curioso sobre que pediría.

 **James** : **"** Quiero llevar a mi hija conmigo **"** Respondió mostrando a su hija al supervisor, el supervisor estuvo unos segundos debatiendo este pedido en su cabeza, ya que podría ser un problema en el futuro **…** pero no vendría mal un bebe más al refugio, ya que los genes de las familias del refugio **101** se están deteriorando muy rápido con el paso del tiempo. Pero James tendría que aceptar sin objeciones una orden de él.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Hmph, está bien puedes llevarla Doctor **James… [James suspiro de alivio al escuchar que el supervisor le permitió llevar a su hija]** pero tendrás que aceptar sin objeciones una orden mía." Comento de brazos cruzados.

 **James** : **"¿** Esa orden afecta a mi hija **?"** Pregunto estrechando los ojos con desconfianza en el supervisor.

 **Alphonse** : **"** No solo a ella Doctor **James** , también le afecta a usted **… [Viendo que este lo seguía viendo con pura desconfianza]** descuide no es nada malo, solo tiene que seguir los protocolos que tiene el refugio **101."** Explico aclarando mejor para que el Doctor no confundiera las cosas.

 **James** : **"** Bueno **… [Pensativo]** si es eso no hay problema señor supervisor. **"** Acepto sin objeciones ya que no veía nada mal con seguir los protocolos del refugio, además si las cosas iban bien podría criar a su hija en un lugar seguro y no le faltaría nada.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Esta bien **[Levantándose de su silla],** ve a recoger las cosas de valor y personales que tengas y partamos hacia el refugio… te esperaremos en la entrada de **Megatón."** Dijo empezando a caminar hacia la entrada de dicha ciudad acompañado del oficial de seguridad.

 **James** : "Vamos **Paladín Cross [Levantándose con cuidado de no despertar a su querida hija Tomoe que todavía seguía durmiendo]** , hay que prepararse para ir hacia el refugio **."** Comento caminando hacia su casa que tiene cerca de la entrada de **Megatón** a mano izquierda, por lo que tuvo seguir al supervisor del refugio **101** junto a su oficial de seguridad. La **Paladín Cross** asintió con la cabeza empezando a seguir detrás al científico **James**.

 ***15 Minutos Después* [Entrada De Megatón]**

 **James** ya se había preparado con todas sus cosas y estaba listo para ir hacia su nuevo hogar junto a su hija **Tomoe** y su guardaespaldas temporal la **Paladín Cross** … bueno ella en realidad solo lo acompañaría hasta el refugio y luego regresaría a la hermandad de acero en el pentágono con su misión de escoltar y proteger a **James** completada.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Bien si ya están listos **… [Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de James y la Paladín Cross]** bueno entonces ya podemos ir empezando a dirigirnos hacia el refugio **101."** Comento empezando a caminar hacia la salida de **Megatón** , seguidos de los demás rumbo a dicho refugio.

 ***Atmosfera* [Capsula De Ataque]**

Una nave o capsula extraterrestre se adentró en la atmosfera terrestre provocando que la nave empezara a agitarse con fuerza y calentarse por la velocidad en que iba ingresando al planeta tierra, cosa que automáticamente saltara una alarma que desactivo el **"** Estado de animación suspendida **",** despertando de su pequeña siesta al tripulante de dicha nave que, al no ver a su madre alrededor empezó a llorar, ya que el tripulante de la nave es solo un bebe **Saiyajin** de casi un año de edad **[Nota Del Autor: Él bebe Saiyajin nació en el mismo mes que Tomoe (La Trotamundos Solitaria), solo que unos cuantos días antes, por si quieren saber nació el 9 de julio. Otra cosa él bebe no ha envejecido debido a que estuvo en "Estado De Animación Suspendida", en otras palabras, durmió durante todo el viaje.].** La capsula de ataque ya había dejado de calentarse al salir de la atmosfera entrando esta vez en el cielo pasando a toda velocidad entre las nubes de aquel planeta que una vez fue muy hermoso de un color azul y verde hipnotizante **…** pero ahora solo es una cascara de lo que solía ser de un color gris enfermizo, el **Saiyajin** a pesar que es solo bebe pudo sentir una energía extraña en el aire de este planeta **…** como toxico y lleno de muerte, pero volvamos con la capsula de ataque tenía como objetivo aterrizar en la que una vez fue una de las principales potencias militares y económicas, si me refiero al antiguo **Estados Unidos De América ( ),** tal como dice su nombre está ubicada en el continente americano, pero en el norte **,** Y la Capsula de ataque tiene como objetivo aterrizar en la antigua capital de dicho país, **Washington, DC.** Se preguntarán porque lo de "antigua" bueno es debido a que no se llama más **Washington, DC** ahora se llama **Yermo Capital** , aparte de que dejo de llamarse así hace más de **180** años, pero dejemos la información para otro momento, dicha nave aterrizaría al centro-sur de **Yermo Capital** específicamente entre el límite del Refugio **101** y una pequeña ciudad llamada **Springvale**.

 ***1 Hora Después* [Entrada Al Refugio 101: Puerta De Madera]**

El pequeño grupo había llegado por fin a la entrada del Refugio **101** , por suerte en el camino no se habían encontrado con ningún animal mutado o saqueadores, cosa que le agradecieron a dios **…** si es que todavía no los había abandonado.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Bueno Doctor **James** este será su nuevo hogar **…"** Pero fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de algo que iba cayendo del cielo, y cuando todos ellos observaron el cielo quedaron en completo shock porque vieron algo que venía hacia ellos a toda velocidad, pero el único que reconoció gracias a sus libros de ciencia ficción que leyó de adolescente e investigar un caso de una nave espacial que se estrelló en **Yermo Capital** hace **181** años atrás, pero que nunca pudo avanzar debido a que no había demasiada información sobre ello además el gobierno de esa época lo oculto. Por lo que saliendo de su asombro decidió hacer algo realmente loco, pero debía saber que eso fuera lo que piensa que es.

 **Oficial De Seguridad** : **"** Oh Dios mío **…"** Susurro muerto de miedo, ya que nunca en su vida había visto algo igual, lo mismo pasaba con **Alphonse** y la **Paladín Estrella Cross.** La nave no se estrelló sobre ellos **…** que fue un alivio para ellos, pero sí muy cerca entre el límite de **Springvale** y el refugio **101** , cuando esta se estrelló provoco un fuerte estruendo levantando tierra y asustando a los animales mutados que merodeaban por las cercanías un busca de una presa fácil… incluso hasta un **Sanguinario** que estaba cazando por la zona una presa fácil **…** entre otras palabras humanos, huyo del lugar muerto de miedo.

 **James** : **"** Señor supervisor **… [Llamando la atención de este y los demás] ¿** podría esperar aquí **20** minutos **?"** Pregunto mirando al supervisor que este saco su mirada de donde se había estrellado esa cosa.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Y para que necesita que le de ese tiempo **… [Viendo que la mirada de James está pegada en donde se estrelló el objeto desconocido]** no me diga **¿** qué piensa ir hacia ese lugar **?"** Pregunto con incredulidad al futuro Doctor del refugio **101** , Tanto el Guardia de Seguridad como la **Paladín Estrella** **Cross** tuvo la misma reacción que el supervisor, pero.

 **James** : **"** Si, señor Supervisor **… [Buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder convencer al supervisor]** puede que haya algo que nos pueda servir en el futuro, tanto para el refugio **101** y sus habitantes **"** Dijo tratando de convencerlo o por lo menos de hacerlo cambiar de opinión a **Alphonse** , ya que podría verlo de su punto de vista y tal vez lo que fuera que se estrelló cerca del refugio sea de utilidad para los habitantes del refugio. La **Paladín Estrella Cross** estrecho los ojos con desconfianza en **James** , ya que podría ser tecnología alienígena y esta la podrían usar en la **Hermandad De Acero** , pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario por el momento.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Doctor **James… [Pausa]** solo tiene **15** minutos no puedo darle más tiempo **[Mirando lo con seriedad]** y si no viene cuando se cumpla el tiempo me temo que tendré que buscar otro doctor **."** Comento con sus brazos cruzados apoyándose contra la puerta de madera que permitía ingresar al refugio **101**.

 **James** : **"** Gracias Supervisor **… [Dándose la vuelta hacia la Paladín Estrella Cross] Paladín Cross** por favor cuídala por unos minutos, mientras no estoy. **"** Suplico sosteniendo su hija frente a la mujer mayor que sin dudar tomo a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, mientras que rápidamente puso en su espalda su arma principal, el **Supertrineo**. **"** Volveré muy pronto, tesoro **."** Prometió dándole un beso en la frente de su hija **Tomoe** , y ella se movió en los brazos de **Cross** sintiendo que su padre se estaba por ir, pero por alguna extraña razón la niña no lloro de que su padre fuera temporalmente **…** es como si supiera que no le pasaría nada. **James** le dio una última mirada a su hija para luego mirar hacia la zona donde se había estrellado la nave espacial y de ese lugar salía humo, pero luego de unos segundos sacudió la cabeza sacándose su miedo a que hubiera animales mutados o que la cosa de la nave fuera hostil y terminara matándolo en el acto, por lo que cargo su pistola **10** mm y empezó a correr hacia la zona de impacto.

 ***5 Minutos Después* [Limite Entre Springvale Y El Refugio 101]**

 **James** camino con mucha precaución entre las piedras y la tierra quemada que había dejado la nave que se había estrellado, está también había arrancado varios árboles de raíz. Aunque le agradecía a dios y por supuesto a la nave que se estrelló que no había ningún animal mutado por los alrededores.

 **James** : **"** Vaya **… [Observando con algo de miedo e impresión]** esa cosa sí que hizo bastante daño por este lugar **… [Apretando el agarre sobre su pistola]** pero no es nada a comparación con la destrucción que hizo la humanidad hace **181** años atrás… **"** Murmuro con tristeza y mucha bronca, por la estupidez del ser humano al haber destruido un planeta tan hermoso como la tierra. Pero un llanto de un bebe lo saco de sus pensamientos. **"** A-Acaso eso fue el llano de un bebe **…"** Tartamudeo con incredulidad en la dirección donde se había estrellado la nave, empezando a correr rápidamente hacia el lugar que no tardó en llegar, ya que solo le quedaban unos metros, pero había algo muy raro la nave que había visto el… no estaba por ningún lugar. **"** Esto es imposible **… [Observando hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarla con la mirada porque en una de esas podría haber terminado en el centro Springvale]** esa nave no pudo desaparecer de la nada **… [Pensativo]** bueno eso no importa en este momento, mi prioridad es encontrar ese llanto **…** solo espero que no sea una trampa **"** Susurro llevando su arma al frente, ya que cada paso que daba, más se intensificaba el llanto del bebe. Cuando llego donde debería estar la nave, y donde provenía el llanto no pudo ver absolutamente nada por el humo negro que bloqueaba su vista. Pero después de unos segundos se empezó a aclarar y estrechando sus ojos pudo ver que una pequeña silueta se arrastraba hacia él, preparando su pistola calibre **10** mm entre sus manos temblorosas, espero a que se acercara, y cuando **James** lo vio quedo sin habla dejando caer su pistola de sus manos para agacharse rápidamente hasta el nivel del bebe para tomarlo entre sus manos, él bebe se sacudió en el agarre de **James** luchando por salirse del agarre, mientras que el ex científico del proyecto pureza se sorprendió por esto para luego hacer comentario con una sonrisa. **"** Vaya, vaya eres un bebe muy fuerte **… [Pero quedo mudo cuando le vio el rostro al bebe, ya que en realidad no se lo podía ver debido a que una máscara negra en espiral con 2 orificios para los ojos, cubría toda la cara impidiendo saber cómo era, pero por lo menos supo que el color de los ojos del niño es igual al de los de su hija Tomoe, ojos oscuros, pero los de este chico son fríos y salvajes como la noche más tenebrosa. Su cabello es de color negro en punta con un brillo gris y despeinado, que le llegaba hasta los hombros] ¿** porque tienes esa mascara ocultando tu cara **? [Mirando de cerca la extraña mascara. También tiene un pequeño tatuaje de color negro en forma de espiral en su brazo izquierdo, que pasó desapercibido para James pero que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.]** haber déjame quitártela **… [Pero fue interrumpido por él bebe que la había mordido la mano, si la mano, aunque pareciese falso, él bebe Saiyajin le había mordido muy fuerte la mano aun usando una máscara… extraño.] ¡** Mierda **! [Alejando su mano izquierda que tiene la marca de los dientes del niño.]** sí que muerdes muy fuerte chico **… ¿** por cierto donde está tu madre **? [Observando hacia todos lados tratando de buscarla con su mirada, pero no la encontró. Él bebe Saiyajin cuando escucho la palabra madre salir de la boca del humano que lo estaba sosteniendo empezó a sollozar en silencio, ya que la extrañaba mucho.]** huy **…** creo que la cage **… [Sintiendo lastima por él bebe y a la vez entrando en pánico porque el sollozo del niño podría atraer animales mutados hambrientos y ambos terminarían comidos vivos, olvidando la mordida que le había hecho él bebe Saiyajin.]** lo siento niño **… [Acunándolo entre sus brazos, produciendo que este se calmara lentamente hasta quedarse dormido.]** ya, ya shh **…"** Tranquilizo de a poco al bebe que al final cayo profundamente dormido en los brazos de **James** , que provoco una sonrisa en su rostro. **"** Bueno al final si vine por nada hacía aquí **… [Observando al bebe Saiyajin que dormía en sus brazos.]** si lo voy a adoptar tendré que ponerle un nombre **…** **[Como si su respuesta fuera escuchada, vio que el niño tiene un collar con su nombre grabado de nacimiento.]** al parecer tu nombre es **´´DarkRock´´ [Mirando fijamente el collar del chico.]** bueno será mejor que te deje tu verdadero nombre **… DarkRock."** Dijo con un suspiro, ya que le habría gustado ponerle su nombre, pero encogiéndose de hombros decidió olvidarlo y dejarlo como estaba, ya que los verdaderos padres de su ahora hijo adoptivo le habían puesto ese nombre extraño, y no tenía derecho a quitárselo. Pero un sonido que provino de su reloj lo alerto de que se tenían que ir de inmediato de ese lugar porque ya se estaba por cumplir los **15** minutos. **"** Joder será mejor que me vaya, **[Mirando su reloj y este abrió los ojos al ver que solo quedaban 2 minutos y medio]** bueno vámonos de aquí **… [Agarrando su pistola calibre 10mm del suelo para luego enfundarla en su cintura. Dando un suspiro al mirar hacia los alrededores.]** menos mal que no había ningún animal mutado cerca **…** porque habría sido nuestro fin hijo **."** Murmuro con una sonrisa, cubriendo a **DarkRock** con una manta pequeña, ya que el pequeño **DarkRock** estaba como vino al mundo, y dicha manta la que saco de su mochila de viaje, la cual pertenece a su hija **Tomoe** , pero ella no la necesitaría por el momento, ya que la que tiene en su mochila es otra que guardaba por si acaso hacia más frio y tuviera que abrigarla. **"** Vamos **DarkRock** hoy conocerás a tu hermanita **Tomoe…** yo sé que ambos se llevaran muy bien y se cuidaran mutuamente **."** Comento en voz baja a su hijo adoptivo que seguía durmiendo profundamente en sus brazos, empezando a caminar a paso rápido hacia el refugio **101**.

 ***14 Minutos Y Medio Después* [Entrada De Madera Del Refugio 101]**

 **Alphonse** **Almodovar** miraba tranquilamente su reloj, viendo que le quedaban **30** segundos y contando para que el nuevo Doctor del refugio **101** regresara con lo que sea que dijo que había visto, cual beneficiaria al refugio y sus habitantes, pero **Alphonse** tenía sus dudas si este volvería vivo, por lo que a la vez pensaba que tendría que ir a buscar a uno nuevo **…** pensar en eso le hizo dar un gruñido de molestia que asusto al oficial de seguridad que tiene a su lado. La **Paladín Estrella Cross** acunaba a la hija de **James** en sus brazos, la cual le pareció una beba muy linda… a ella en el pasado le habría encantado ser madre, pero un accidente protegiendo a **Elder Lyons** de un ataque enemigo le destrozo casi todo el cuerpo, aunque se salvó de milagro, gracias a la tecnología avanzada que tiene la **Hermanad De Acero,** la cual habían encontrado y recogido con los años esparcida por todo el **Yermo Capital**. Los doctores y los científicos pudieron arreglarle todo el cuerpo, pero la mayoría fue con partes de robot **…** convirtiéndola en una especie de **Cyborg**. Por lo que su deseo de ser madre en el futuro termino aquel día. Pero las pisadas de alguien que venía rápidamente hacia su posición alerto a los **3** adultos que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sacaron sus armas solo por precaución apuntando hacia donde habían escuchado las pisadas de alguien, pero al ver que se trataba de **James** las apartaron de inmediato de este que al ver esto miro con impacto a todos ellos, pero luego suspiro al ver que bajaron sus armas dejándolo de apuntar, por lo que siguió su camino hacia ellos con el pequeño **DarkRock** todavía durmiendo en sus brazos. Los **3** adultos al ver al bebe que llevaba **James** en sus brazos, les produjeron curiosidad de parte de la **Paladín Cross** , y desconfianza y extrañeza de parte del Supervisor y el oficial de seguridad del refugio **101** , pero los **3** adultos tienen la misma pregunta en sus cabezas y es por qué trajo a un niño en vez de tecnología que les serviría para beneficiar al refugio **101** y sus habitantes. Cuando **James** se paró frente a los **3** adultos, ellos pudieron ver mejor como es él bebe que cargaba el ex científico en sus brazos. Los dejos muy sorprendidos cuando ellos le vieron esa extraña mascara negra en espiral con **2** orificios para los ojos, ocultando la cara del chico **…** dejándolos intrigados y confusos por saber cómo es el rostro del **Saiyajin** , pero había una persona que le cayó muy bien esto y ese es el supervisor **Alphonse** , el cual frunció el ceño cuando vio al bebe que cargaba el futuro Doctor de su refugio.

 **Alphonse** : **"Doctor James… [Llamando al ex científico que inmediatamente puso atención en el supervisor.]** ¿Quién es ese bebe que trae entre sus brazos?" Pregunto tranquilamente, pero con una expresión fría que provoco un escalofrió en **James** y el Oficial de seguridad. La **Paladín Cross** solo miraba con precaución al supervisor del refugio. Pero **James** se armó de valor frente al supervisor **Alphonse**.

 **James** : **"** Este bebe **… [Enseñándole él bebe Saiyajin que dormía tranquilamente su siesta.]**

Es mi hijo, yo lo adopte **."** Respondió con mucha seriedad, dejando en shock a los 3 adultos, ya que nunca se pensaron algo como eso, aunque la **Paladín Cross** lo sospecho un poco al principio cuando **James** apareció con él bebe **Saiyajin**.

 **Oficial De Seguridad** : **"** P-Pero **¿¡** cómo puede ser su hijo **!?** **¿¡** De donde lo saco **!?"** Pregunto con incredulidad y un ligero tartamudeo, ya que nunca vio que el nuevo Doctor tuviera otro hijo solo había visto a su hija **Tomoe…** tal vez lo tenía escondido pensó el guardia del refugio con asombro y algo sospechoso por haberle ocultado algo como eso al supervisor del refugio, el guardia se dio la vuelta para ver que expresión tiene el supervisor **Alphonse** , que este hasta el momento no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto **…** solo se había quedado con su vista fija en el extraño bebe enmascarado que tiene el futuro doctor del refugio **101**.

 **James** : **"** Si, tal como escucho oficial, este bebe se llama **DarkRock** es mi hijo **…** adoptivo, pero es mi hijo igual **… [Con su mirada fija en el oficial de seguridad que escuchaba todo con la boca abierta por esta respuesta, pero luego se recompuso aceptando la respuesta del futuro doctor del refugio 101.]** con respecto a su pregunta señor oficial, lo encontré donde se estrelló la nave **… [Pensativo sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir, mientras que los demás escuchaban muy atentos… especialmente el supervisor Alphonse.]** para ser más precisos y seguros… **[Mirando seriamente a los 3 adultos.]** este bebe vino del espacio exterior, en la nave que vimos todos nosotros que se estrelló entre el límite del refugio **101** y la pequeña ciudad llamada **Springvale** , es de donde acabo de venir **."** Explico esperando alguna reacción de los **3** adultos que tiene frente a él, rezándole a dios que no le quitaran a su hijo adoptivo, **[Refiriéndose a la Paladín Estrella Cross, ya que ella se lo podría quitar y llevárselo a la Hermandad De Acero para usarlo como experimentos… que él sabía que serían inhumanos y muy horribles]** o peor que el supervisor le obligara a dejar a **DarkRock** en donde lo encontró y dejarlo a su suerte, presa fácil de animales mutados, saqueadores **…** o lo peor de todos a los negreros de **Paradise Falls** que lo venderían como un esclavo al mejor postor. La **Paladín Cross** escucho hasta lo último que dijo **James** por lo que su mirada luego se dirigió hacia donde se había estrellado la nave del bebe que tiene el ex científico en sus brazos, ya que la tecnología avanzada de esa nave podría beneficiar mucho a la **Hermandad De Acero** , ya que podría hacer saltar a la humanidad mucho en nivel de tecnología con respecto a la que tienen actualmente, y además la usarían para el bien de la humanidad para empezar a reconstruirla desde cero. Mientras que el oficial de seguridad solo se quedó muy impactado por la explicación del futuro doctor del refugio **101**. Y el supervisor pensó profundamente lo que estaba a punto de decir con respecto al destino del hijo adoptivo del Doctor **James,** ya que lo que está a punto de decidir podría beneficiar mucho al refugio **101** respecto a los genes ya que este niño con el nombre extraño de **DarkRock** es un alienígena **…** si vendría muy bien para el futuro. Por lo que saliendo de sus pensamientos decidió caminar hacia donde esta **James** con su nuevo hijo, que este lo protegió entre sus brazos mirando con desconfianza al supervisor que tiene una expresión neutral en su rostro, pero para asombro de todos los presentes **[Salvo los 2 bebe que dormían tranquilamente en los brazos de sus cuidadores.]** **Alphonse** suavizo un poco su mirada al ver que solo un niño y no un horrible monstruo del espacio exterior, pero eso lo discutiría después dentro del refugio y en privado en su oficina, del porque ese niño se parece mucho a un ser humano si es un extraterrestre, quitando su mirada del niño para luego mirar seriamente a **James**.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Doctor **James… [Llamando la atención del futuro médico del refugio 101]** tiene mi permiso de traer a su hijo con el nombre de **DarkRock** dentro del refugio **101** , **[Acercándose al oído del ex científico]** pero será su responsabilidad a partir de ahora Doctor **James… [Dándose la vuelta con sus manos en su espalda]** le daremos la bienvenida a usted y su familia una vez que estén dentro del refugio **."** Comento caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta de madera abriéndola de forma lenta y con mucho suspenso. **"** Nos vemos dentro del refugio **… [Mirando de reojo]** Doctor **James."** Dijo entrando dentro del lugar que lleva a la puerta blindada del refugio **101** , siendo seguido del oficial de seguridad que sonrió con nerviosismo por la forma de ser de su jefe, para luego dar un saludo militarizado a la **Paladín Cross** que se lo devolvió **[Nota Del Autor: Este saludo fue porque tanto los oficiales de seguridad como la hermandad del Acero tienen instrucción militarizada, principalmente la hermandad ya que estos son una rama de las antiguas fuerzas armadas norteamericanas.]** con su brazo izquierdo, ya que en el derecho tiene a la hija de **James** , el oficial también dirigió el saludo hacia el nuevo doctor del refugio que dio un asentimiento de cabeza agradecido por el saludo, para que luego rápidamente el oficial de seguridad abriera la puerta de madera siguiendo al supervisor del refugio **101** que lo estaba esperando de brazos cruzados cerca de la enorme puerta blindada del refugio **101**. Mientras que **James** y la **Paladín Estrella Cross** se volvían a mirarse con seriedad.

 **Cross** : **"James… [Mirando al bebe alienígena que tiene en sus brazos quedando muy asombrada por lo muy parecido que es a un humano.]** **¿** estás seguro de que ese niño es un extraterrestre **?"** Pregunto algo dudosa por la presidencia del nuevo hijo de **James,** ya que podía ser un mutante o simplemente un bebe humano que encontró por casualidad cerca del objeto que se había estrellado entre el límite del refugio **101** y **Springvale.**

 **James** : **"** Si, **Paladín Cross** estoy muy seguro, **[Mirando hacia donde se había estrellado la nave]** además la nave debería estar por ahí **."** Señalo muy seguro, ya que él no había registrado toda la zona del accidente del objeto no identificado, debido al poco tiempo que le había dado el supervisor para explorar dicho lugar, además de que no quería poner en peligro a su hijo adoptivo.

 **Cross** : **"** Jmmm **… [Pensando profundamente en las palabras de James, para luego mirar fijamente al niño Saiyajin.]** **James ¿** podrías darme a ese niño **…?"** Pero no llego a terminar su pregunta porque **James** saco rápidamente su pistola calibre **10** mm para luego apuntarla directamente en su cabeza, cosa que la dejo muy sorprendida… y algo asustada por la forma de actuar de un hombre tan pacifico como él.

 **James** : **"** Ni se le ocurra **Paladín Cross… [Mirándola fríamente]** jamás le entregare a mi hijo para que le hagan horribles e inhumanos experimentos. **"** Dijo muy serio afirmando lo que la **Hermandad Del Acero** le haría a **DarkRock** , que se movió involuntariamente por la palabra experimentos, ya que a pesar de que es un bebe la pudo reconocer por motivos desconocidos. Mientras que la **Paladín Cross** miro con incredulidad por la acusación del científico al cual tenía que proteger.

 **Cross** : **"J** - **James** eso no es verdad, **[Tartamudeo por lo que James pensaba de la Hermandad Del Acero] ¡** tú sabes que la hermandad nunca haría algo tan horrible como eso **!"** Dijo en voz alta mirando fijamente la pistola del científico que todavía seguía apuntando a su frente y **James** no tenía pensado dejarla de apuntarla por el motivo ya dicho.

 **James** : **"** Mire **Paladín Cross…** yo sé que tú no harías eso con un niño **… [Suavizando un poco su expresión fría]** pero en la **Hermandad Del Acero** también hay científicos y médicos llenos de maldad y avaricia que solo piensan en hacer un súper humano o alguna abominación similar, y estos hasta venderían su alma por tener dicho poder **."** Explico seriamente bajando su pistola para enfundarla en su pierna izquierda. Mientras que **Cross** suspiro de alivio al ver que **James** bajo su arma dejándola de apuntar a ella.

 **Cross** : **"James… [Mirándolo fijamente]** tú sabes que casi todo el mundo vio ese resplandor a kilómetros **… [Cambiando su mirada hacia DarkRock viéndolo con algo de lastima, por lo que podrían hacerle en un futuro.]** muchos vendrán a ver que fue esa cosa que cayó del cielo y querrán lo que haya dentro de la nave **[Haciendo referencia al hijo de James.]** para beneficios propios **."** Comento la **Paladín** preocupada por él bebe extraterrestre.

 **James** : **"** No se preocupe **Paladín Estrella Cross** yo lo cuidare y no dejare que nadie lo toque **."** Prometió dándole una mirada al pequeño **DarkRock** que había abierto los ojos para empezar a mirar algo curioso hacia la mujer que había frente a él. **"** Pero cambiando tema **Paladín Cross** , puede devolverme a mi hija **."** Pidió a la mujer de la **Hermandad del Acero** , que esta asintió con la cabeza avanzando hacia el ex científico devolviéndole a la niña en el brazo izquierdo de **James [Este gimió con cansancio por el peso de sus hijos, mientras que Cross se rio del "sufrimiento" de James.]** , ya que en el derecho esta **DarkRock** que miro curioso a su hermana humana, que había comenzado a despertarse lentamente, y ella apenas vio la cara de su padre otra vez sano y salvo empezó a reírse de alegría, queriendo con sus pequeñas manitos agarrar la cara de su padre, cosa que provoco una sonrisa feliz en **James** y una similar en **Cross**. Mientras que **DarkRock** no podía entender nada todavía, porque no sabía quién es la niña humana que tiene a su lado, ni la mujer con armadura de acero que tiene frente a él.

 **Cross** : **"** Tienes una niña muy hermosa y sana **James,** cuídala y dale una muy buena vida **."** Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza a la niña que dio un chillido de sorpresa por el toque inesperado de la mujer **[James asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro por el pedido de la Paladín.],** luego se dio la vuelta hacia **DarkRock** que este la seguía viendo fijamente. **"** Y tu pequeño **… [Acercando su cara cerca del oído del bebe Saiyajin, que no hizo nada para alejarla porque no vio intenciones en ella de quitarle su máscara.]** tienes que cuidar con tu vida a tu nueva familia **...** principalmente a tu hermana **."** Susurro en el oído del pequeño **Saiyajin** que a pesar de que es un bebe pudo entender a medias el pedido de la humana con la armadura de acero.

 **James** : **"Paladín Cross… [Llamando la atención de la mujer mitad Cyborg]** le pido perdón por lo de hace un momento **… [Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la Paladín.]** y también muchas gracias por protegerme a mí y me hija durante todos estos meses **."** Agradeció inclinando un poco su cabeza, ya que no podía darle un apretón de manos, y menos un abrazo porque tiene a sus **2** hijos en ambos brazos.

 **Cross** : **"** Fue un honor proteger a un hombre como usted **James** , después de todo usted siempre quiso ayudar para bien a toda la humanidad **… [Recordando cierto proyecto que beneficiaria mucho a los habitantes de Yermo Capital y sus alrededores.]** un ejemplo muy claro fue el **Proyecto Pureza,** que a pesar que no pudo terminarlo por obvias razones personales **[Viendo que había tocado un punto sensible en James ya que este miro al suelo con una nube de depresión rodeándolo, por lo que decidió levantarle el ánimo con algunas palabras reconfortantes.],** aun fue muy noble de parte de usted **James...** Su esposa **Catherine** estaría muy orgullosa **."** Comento con una sonrisa alejándose de **James** y sus **2** hijos, para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de madera del refugio **101** que daba hacia el **Yermo Capital**.

 **James** : **"Cross… [Llamo a la Paladín que se detuvo de abrir la puerta de madera para girar un poco su cabeza hacia James, mirándolo con una ceja levantada algo curiosa del porque la detuvo.]** Puede que todavía la nave de donde vino **DarkRock** este en algún lugar estrellada **de Springvale** , **[Encogiéndose de hombros, ya que le daba igual.]** Si quieres puedes quedártela y decirle a la **Hermandad Del Acero** para que puedan investigar la tecnología de esa nave **...** **[Produciendo de que ella lo mirara con algo de desconfianza.]** pero **DarkRock** se queda conmigo no dejare que ustedes se lo lleven **."** Recordó a la **Paladín Cross** que dio un suspiro, ya que **James** parecía un loro repitiendo lo mismo, pero en el fondo lo entendía ya que es feo que te quiten un hijo por lo que no le quitaría a **James** su hijo **…** a pesar de que sea un extraterrestre y sus genes podrían beneficiar enormemente a la humanidad.

 **Cross** : **"** No te preocupes **James** no me llevare a tu hijo, ya debes saber que yo nunca haría eso, **[Quitando su mirada de los 3 nuevos habitantes del** **refugio 101.]** aunque acepto con llevarme la nave como forma de pago para que haga boto silencio **[James suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso, porque no le habría gustado matar a la Paladín.]** y no mande al frente donde se encuentra tu hijo alienígena **… [Abriendo la puerta de madera]** adiós **James [Empezando a ingresar hacia el famoso Yermo Capital.],** nos veremos algún día **."** Saludo cerrando detrás suyo la puerta dejando a un James que le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando la **Paladín Cross** se marchó del refugio **101** dejando en paz a su familia **…** principalmente a su hijo prometiendo que no se lo llevaría a cambio de la nave en que llego **DarkRock**.

 **James** : **"** Bueno **DarkRock** y **Tomoe… [Llamando la atención de sus 2 hijos que hasta hace rato se miraban entre sí. DarkRock miraba algo extraño a la humana que tiene la misma edad que el, mientras que Tomoe veía a DarkRock con curiosidad, principalmente su rostro queriendo tocar esa extraña mascara que le tapaba la cara.]** tesoro **… [Teniendo la atención de su hija.]** este pequeño que tengo aquí **… [Moviendo a DarkRock que miro a los 2 humanos con confusión.]** es **DarkRock,** y tu chico **…** **[Teniendo esta vez la completa atención de su hijo adoptivo.]** la niña que tengo aquí **… [Moviendo a Tomoe que dio un chillido de felicidad.]** es **Tomoe**. A partir de ahora serán hermanos de crianza, ambos se tendrán que cuidar el uno al otro, apoyándose en las buenas y las malas… principalmente tu **DarkRock** tendrás que cuidar de tu pequeña hermanita **."** Comento con una sonrisa empezando a caminar hacia la enorme puerta de acero del refugio **101** que todavía los esperaban el supervisor y el oficial de seguridad que dieron un suspiro al ver que este vino sano y salvo de afuera, junto a sus **2** hijos que se seguían mirando entre ellos ignorando completamente su alrededor.

 ***3 Horas Después* [Refugio 101: Oficina Del Supervisor.]**

 **James** miraba algo nervioso al supervisor **Alphonse Almodovar** que estaba con sus manos entrelazadas, mientras que apoyo sus codos en su escritorio y a la vez apoyo su **[Nota Del Autor: "Si lo se soy horrible para describir esta escena Jeje XD"]** cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas, mirando con mucha seriedad al futuro Doctor del refugio **101** , el cual ya tiene su mono de dicho refugio.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Usted ya debe saber Doctor **James…** **[Saliendo de su posición para levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia una ventana que daba hacia las residencias de los habitantes del refugio.]** necesitamos un médico… no un vago, por lo que si no cumple con mis expectativas ya sabe las consecuencias **."** Advirtió observando a los habitantes del refugio que caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del sector de las residencias muy felices y contentos de la llegada de su nuevo **Doctor** junto a sus **2** hijos pequeños, aunque había comentarios de que es padre soltero, por lo que varias mujeres solteras se habían interesado en el guapo médico, además de que tienen que rápidamente decorar la cafetería para la bienvenida del **Doctor** y sus **2** hijos, mientras que el supervisor tiene ambos brazos detrás de su espalda.

 **James** : **"** Si, señor supervisor **."** Respondió con un suspiro de cansancio que por suerte el supervisor **Alphonse** no vio y tampoco noto, porque si no estaría en **"** graves problemas **"** ya que tendría que escuchar los sermones de este tipo tan molesto.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Bueno **… [Dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con James]** entonces sígame Doctor **James** le daremos la bienvenida junto a sus **2** hijos en la cafetería **."** Invito totalmente satisfecho de que **James** aceptara sus condiciones para que este fuera el nuevo doctor del refugio **101** , dirigiéndose hacia la puerta abriéndola para luego salir hacia los pasillos que iban hacia la cafetería. Seguido de **James** que no dijo ningún comentario de la invitación del supervisor **Alphonse** durante la pequeña caminata hacia la cafetería, al igual que el supervisor que solo miraba hacia el frente.

 ***8 Minutos Después* [Refugio 101: Cafetería.]**

 **Moradores Del Refugio** : **"¡** Bienvenido al refugio **101** , Doctor **James!"** Saludaron en voz alta todas las familias que vinieron a darle la bienvenida al nuevo doctor del refugio **101**. Mientras caía confeti y globos de fiesta desde el techo de la cafetería.

 **James** al ver esto quedo totalmente asombrado, ya que nunca se imaginó que las familias que habitan en el refugio **101** lo recibirán con una fiesta y los brazos abiertos, por lo que quedo un tiempo algo en shock, mientras que tanto **DarkRock** vio el **"** alboroto **"** con el ceño fruncido bajo su máscara negra en espiral… todavía sin comprender el porqué los seres humanos hacían esto, aunque su hermana **Tomoe** tiene una reacción completamente opuesta y diferente a su hermano adoptivo, porque ella reía con pura felicidad al ver el confeti y los globos en el aire, moviendo sus pequeñas manos con alegría, tratando de agarrar los accesorios de la fiesta de bienvenida que le habían hechos a ellos, aunque su mayor interés está en los globos de fiesta, ya que estos tienen colores muy llamativos. Pero **James** fue sacado de su mini shock, junto a sus hijos que estaban hipnotizados por la fiesta de bienvenida.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Por **James** y sus dos renacuajos **... [Sonriendo con burla por la expresión de ira pura que tiene James, por las palabras del supervisor. La esposa del supervisor que tiene a su hija Amata en sus brazos, frunció el ceño con decepción por la actitud de su esposo… porque es demasiado que se refiriera a los 2 hijos del nuevo doctor como cosas, después tendría una pequeña charla con él. Mientras que los demás se rieron en voz baja pensando que el supervisor había dicho una broma… y era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaban ellos.]** por un futuro mejor y sin accidentes **."** Comento en voz alta para que todos los presentes escuchasen sus palabras, mientras tiene su copa de una bebida alcohólica levantada apuntando hacia el nuevo Medico del refugio **101** y sus hijos.

 **James Y Los Demás Habitantes Del Refugio** : **"** Por un futuro mejor y sin accidentes **."** Repitieron las mismas palabras que el supervisor **Alphonse** …

De repente hubo un cegador relámpago blanco.

Bueno eso sería todo para el capítulo **1** , si tienen alguna pregunta háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible **…** nos vemos en el próximo capítulo **¡Sayonara!**


End file.
